Energy storage arrangements of this kind are known. The electric energy storage units forming a respective energy storage arrangement each comprise a plurality of electric energy storage cells arranged in an energy storage housing. The corresponding electric energy storage cells can be lithium-ion cells, for example. The electric energy storage units forming each energy storage arrangement may also be referred to or regarded as electric energy storage modules.
Each electric energy storage unit is electrically contacted by means of electrical contacting elements. It is thereby possible to form corresponding electrical contacting elements in two parts. Electrical contacting elements of this kind comprise a contacting part, formed from an electrically conductive material, and a touch protection part, formed from an injection-moldable plastic material. For formation of the touch protection part, the contacting part can be overmolded at least on portions thereof with the injection-moldable plastic material forming the touch protection part.
Particularly in connection with the production or assembly of corresponding energy storage arrangements, the handling of the respective electric energy storage units and the respective electrical contacting elements, in particular in regard to ensuring a reliable touch protection, is at times difficult and hence is worthy of improvement.